Conventionally, in a photomultiplier tube having a reflection-type final-stage dynode, electrons emitted from a photocathode provided at one side of a vacuum vessel are multiplied by an electrode layer section including a plurality of dynodes in a layer arrangement, the multiplied electrons are further multiplied by the reflection-type final-stage dynode in a reflection direction, and the electrons are detected by an anode that is provided at the photocathode side of the reflection-type final-stage dynode. In such a photomultiplier tube, insulators are inserted between each of the dynodes and the anode, and the dynodes and the anode are stacked in a layer arrangement with predetermined spaces (for example, refer to patent document 1). In another example, each of dynodes and an anode is connected to a stem pin that supplies each of the dynodes and the anode with an electric potential (for example, refer to patent documents 2 and 3).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-310085 (page 3, FIG. 4)
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-3677 (page 3, FIG. 1)
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-338260 (pages 2-5, FIG. 3)